


The Trials of Being A Bodyguard To Princess Kirk

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: McKirk Genderswap Fics [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a bodyguard, F/M, Genderswap, Jemma likes to flirt, Princess Jemma AU, Royalty AU, female kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones tries to avoid being another casualty to Princess Jemma's incessant flirtation. Does he succeed?</p><p>Paragraphs fixed for easier reading 10-20-16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The Bodyguard Says No, He Means It.

If only Leonard McCoy had been warned advance that being bodyguard for her royal highness involved dragging said highness out of a party before she got too drunk and started an international incident. He might have chosen another path in life had he had advance warning. 

But here he was, sneaking her out the back door to the limo, supporting her stumbling frame with an arm draped around her, keeping her upright by sheer force of will. Her expensive, slinky, red dress was in danger of a wardrobe malfunction and he really hoped she had a stash of pins or tape somewhere in the car, cause he really didn't to deal with stray boobs on top of everything else. He was a bodyguard, not a fashion consultant.

She slurred at him as he helped her inside. "Bonesssy.....coming to rescue me again......where's your white horse?" She giggled ridiculously.

"Same place as your good sense, your highness," he said rather sharply, moving her hands away from groping him.

The last thing he wanted was to lose his job because he caved to a handsy princess. Pike would kill him and so would his mom. 

The party-loving Princess had already cost three not so resolute bodyguards their jobs with her sultry antics and Leonard was not going to be the fourth. He needed the money desperately. Princess Jemma was pretty, (okay, gorgeous) but not worth his daughter going hungry. He made sure her seatbelt was fastened and turned away, staring intently out the window. 

"C'mon, Bones, why won't you cuddle with me," she whined pathetically, trying to grab at his arm.

"Number one, you're drunk," he began, pulling himself away again. "Number two, I'm a bodyguard, not your teddy bear, and number three, I'd rather not end up like the last three idiots who forgot about professionalism and lost their jobs. I'd like to keep a roof over my head, thank you very much." 

This seemed to get through to her at last. She sat quietly. "Oh. Yeah. That could be a problem. But I still think you're hot, Bones." She grinned lopsidedly. "Thanks for getting me out of there. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." 

"What were you celebrating tonight?", he sighed longsufferingly, hazel eyes trying not to notice how good she looked in that dress. "You're more dolled up than usual."

Oops, that was a mistake. You never wanted to give her the slightest hint of a compliment or she would swoop in for the kill, even when plastered. She smoothed down her red satin skirt, smiling dangerously. 

"My birthday. Mom tries to order me to forget it every year and I decided to rebel this year. It wasn't just the day Dad died, after all. So I got my new red designer number out and found a happening place. They don't care if I'm a princess in there. You can make it extra special, though."

She winked suggestively, which in her inebriated state wasn't a great look. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You'll really be glad you can't remember this in the morning," was all he said before turning away again.

She was persistent, but so was he.

"Maybe I don't want to," came a meek and decidedly less drunk voice after minutes of silence.

He wondered if the stumbling had been real or if she had a crazy metabolism.

"Is that what you said to the last three fools?", Leonard asked pointedly. "Unlike them, if I don't work, I don't eat and neither does my daughter." 

"You have a daughter, Bones?", Jemma asked in genuine surprise. "I thought you weren't married."

"I'm not anymore," he said bluntly. "Jocelyn died three years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She sounded genuine this time. "How old is she?"

"Seven. She's getting to the age where it's all princesses and ballerinas and puppies. Jo asks me about you every day. She wants to know what a REAL princess is like." 

Jemma suddenly felt a twinge of embarrassment at her disheveled figure: makeup smeared and dress disheveled from her exploits on the dance floor. Nobody would want their seven year old to meet her in the state she was in. 

"I trust you let her down gently?" She teased, beginning to pull the pins out of her hair.

Her head was beginning to throb now and she leaned it back against the seat with a moan. She was going to have a bit of a hangover, all right, though it was mostly from the strobe lights rather than the alcohol. His only response was to hand her a bottle of water and Tylenol, which she accepted gratefully. 

"Yep, " he continued, "I said real-life princesses have a very busy schedule and spend a lot of time doing boring grown up stuff. But I also said you DO kind of look like Cinderella." He gave her a smile.

"And yet you continually turn me down, Bones," she pouted, secretly thrilled he thought she was pretty. She was used to being fawned over, but compliments from Bones were rare and genuine. "What's up with that?" 

Leonard sighed and looked into her bloodshot blue eyes seriously.

"You know why," he leveled her that stare again. Plus, I think you need someone to tell you no, for once. Remind you you're more than just a pretty face for a good time. I've been working for you for two months now and I've seen the real Jemma Kirk and this isn't her. You don't have to put on this act around me." 

"You think this is an act?", Jemma wondered tiredly.

"Sure is," he said confidently, "You got sick of that place, pretended to be way more drunk than you really are, and got me to haul you out of there." She yawned.

"You see right through me Bones," the Princess admitted ruefully, picking at a sequin on her gown, "maybe that's why I like having you around."

He snorted. "Well, lay off the eyelash batting and seduction efforts and I'll be around as long as you want me watching your back." 

She considered this for a minute, biting down the instinct to say he could watch her front as well. Man, her bodyguard was tempting: All that muscle and skill hidden under the suits he wore, the crazy eyebrows that did strange gyrations when he was worked up about something, the green-brown eyes that saw her more clearly than anybody else, and that southern drawl he occasionally let slip. But, if keeping him around meant keeping her desires under wraps, so be it. 

Just before they left the limo, she held out her hand in a promise. "Okay, Bones. It's a deal. You're staying. I'll even write a little note for your daughter if you'd like. She sounds sweet."

He relaxed noticeably and firmly returned the handshake. "Thank you, your highness. And yes, Joanna is very sweet. Have a good night."

"I'll try," she said half-heartedly. "Pike and Mom are going to read me the riot act."

"Uh-huh," he confirmed. "He's been hollering in my earpiece the last ten minutes."

She face palmed. "Okay then, bye," she scurried off to her room as fast as she could. Leonard watched her go, smiling to himself at how the unflappable princess turned into a nervous schoolgirl with the threat of a lecture from her stepdad.

"Night, Jemma," he said to thin air.


	2. Balls And Balconies

Jemma was getting dolled up for an important reception. The Queen was entertaining a delegation from Vulcan and she was expected to be on her best behavior. Well, it wasn't hard, considering how uptight Vulcans were. She'd never been able to goad Spock into being a little adventurous. But she didn't feel like trying to flirt with him anymore. She was more interested in earning a little respect from a certain handsome bodyguard. 

Since she'd restrained herself from "using her wiles" on him, Bones had kept his promise. He remained her silent shadow, blending in perfectly, but she felt his hazel eyes always alert and watchful. It drove her crazy in an I'm-totally-turned-on-by-this-studly-hot-guy-with-a-gun way. Well, the suffering was worth it, she'd decided. Bones was really a cool guy, now that she'd gotten to know him better. 

During super boring trips to super boring appearances, they'd make small talk. She found his scathing commentary on certain politicians and public speakers hilarious and on point.

("Mitchell is nothing but a blowhard. Komack is a downright fraud. I know people who've dealt with him.")

He told her more about Joanna and how she'd struggled after her mother died. Jemma had sent the girl a picture and a little note of encouragement soon after and Bones said that had sent Joanna over the moon with excitement. Maybe, he'd let her meet the young McCoy someday.

She finished her makeup, critically examined herself in the mirror, then pulled her dress from its garment bag and slipped into it with help from her friend Nyota, an African princess visiting for the week.

"Girl, you're an absolute knockout in this creation," Nyota admired when she had zipped and fastened Jemma into the off-the-shoulder lavender ball gown. The satin shimmered in the light and looked downright ethereal.

She spun in the mirror, enjoying the way the satin rustled as she moved. Yep, poor Bones would be a bit distracted. Good thing it was his job to watch her. She put on her pearls and the look was complete: totally Cinderella. 

"You look pretty fabulous, yourself, Nyota," she said, admiring her friends sassy red strapless gown. The matchmaking part of Jemma hoped Spock noticed it. She'd been longing to introduce those two for a while now and she couldn't have the guy she wanted, she'd make sure Spock had a good time. Maybe it would dispel the rumors that they were supposedly a couple. She thought he and Nyota would get along nicely.

After strapping on her sexy silver heels, she made sure her tiara was secure and was satisfied at last.

"Ready to go?" She asked her fellow Royal.

"Let's get this party started!" Agreed Nyota. 

All through the palace, security was heightened due to the amount of important guests. Jemma passed many members of the royal guard and various security dressed to blend in with nice suits and dresses.

Just outside her mother's formal reception room, she was met by a sight that took her breath away. Leonard McCoy was standing outside the doors in serious discussion with Pike, wearing a tuxedo. She stopped short and stared. 

His dark brown hair was carefully slicked down and the dark suit made his shoulders look amazingly broad.

"Who are you staring at, Jemma?" said Nyota beside her. "Oh, HIM."

Her eyebrows flew up at sight of the object of Jemma's daydreams. "Who's that yummy specimen, anyway?"

Jemma smiled possessively. "That would be my bodyguard, Leonard McCoy. Splendid, isn't he?" 

Her voice must have given her away because Nyota looked alarmed.

"Jemma, please tell me you aren't having a fling with him. I remember what happened to the last couple guys and they weren't nearly this attractive."

Jemma flushed a bit. "No, not this one. He's got a much stronger will power than the other ones. Plus, he's got a daughter to take care of, so he told me quite bluntly he's not going there. I promised him I wouldn't flirt because I actually like having him around." 

At that moment, Bones looked up and caught sight of them. His eyes widened somewhat looking at Jemma, but he kept his cool.

"Hey Bones," she greeted with a wave, "Nice Tux. Makes you look plenty intimidating."

She winked slyly. Pike, the head of security, rolled his eyes. She'd caused that poor man so many stressful nights and near heart attacks with her carefree ways over the years. She could see Bones wanted to make a sarcastic retort, but he only said, "that's what I'm aiming for, your highness."

Instead, he gave her a look that made her mouth go dry and sent her scurrying away into the large formal room with Nyota. It really wasn't fair, she fumed to herself between dances and hobnobbing with stuffy dignitaries. How dare he elicit those reactions from her??!! How dare he??!! And she couldn't do anything about it. Well, she'd just be dazzling without looking like she was trying. Show him how delicious the forbidden fruit was. 

Jemma absolutely sparkled that evening. She charmed Andorians, Vulcans, and humans aplenty, barely sparing a glance toward the corner where her bodyguard was stationed.

She inwardly rejoiced when Spock appeared to hit it off with Nyota right away. Yes! The Vulcan was hooked, dark eyes clearly appreciating the Kenyan beauty and animatedly (for a Vulcan) conversing with her in his native language. He didn't leave Nyota's side the rest of the evening. 

After listening to yet another dull conversation with Vulcan scientists, Jemma was feeling stifled and ready to escape. Her mother was chatting with Lady Amanda and wasn't giving her warning glances anymore. The princess looked around, seeing nobody approaching her, and slipped out the balcony doors. She drew a deep sigh of relief as she felt the mild summer night air on her shoulders. 

"Goin' somewhere?"

The deep southern drawl sounded behind her, startling her into whirling around with a swoosh of satin skirt. Bones stood there, looking fabulous and oh-so-serious.

"Just needed a break," she said airily. "Too much socializing and I turn into a pumpkin." He chuckled.

"I thought that was your carriage that did that, Cinderella." 

Jemma liked that sass, oh, yes she did. "Not in my story. I'm flattered to be compared to her, Bonesy, but right now I feel more like Prince Charming: smitten with the one who's off limits."

She looked out over the balcony at the Rose garden below, hoping she wouldn't scare him off. She heard a sigh beside her, but he didn't leave. 

"Jemma, your highness, are you sure this isn't a case of wanting what you can't have?" He asked carefully. "Forbidden love is all exciting and mysterious at first and before you know it, rules are out the window, promises broken, friendships destroyed and most of the time, the shine wears off quickly. I've seen it happen. I don't want it to happen to you."

His voice grew more earnest the more he spoke. Jemma was rather hurt at first, at being not believed, but his concern for her was sincere and she admitted his reasoning was....well...logical, to quote Spock. 

"Ugh." She said at last, watching his profile in the darkness, jaw squared in determination. "I get what you're saying, even if it's not what I want to hear. But the more I know you, the more I really wish I was ordinary, Bones."

They looked at each other in the dusk, not daring to move closer.

"Princess Jemma," he suddenly said firmly, "You could never be ordinary, regardless of your position."

He let those words sink in for a moment and then turned back toward the doors.

"Now, let's get back in there, before Pike starts accusing me of eloping with you." 

Jemma gave a forced laugh and swept along beside him, unable to resist glancing at his well-clad figure again. Her emotions were roiling and she realized she had a lot of soul-searching to do. Was her love founded on reality or merely an exotic fantasy? Could she accept the consequences if she chose to flaunt the royal standards and get involved with staff? 

Despite these heavy thoughts, on a whim, she deliberately planted one silver shoe in the hall near the staff elevator on her way up to bed that night. She grabbed a marker and wrote on it: For Bones, From Cinderella.


	3. The Queen Suspects Something

Queen Winona was greatly puzzled by her daughter's recent change in behavior. It wasn't like the Jemma she knew at all. Ever since the Vulcan's visit, she had been markedly different. Alternating between sad and thoughtful and unusually agreeable. She even volunteered to do public appearances without being wheedled, begged, or ordered. Any flirting was now merely a halfhearted facade now.

Jemma's thoughts had been filled with what Bones had said to her. She knew she was genuinely falling for Bones, but how to prove it, and how to deal with the consequences were daunting obstacles for the princess who was used to getting what she wanted fairly easily. She took up running to work off the nervous agitation and restlessness coursing through her. 

Not that it was all that helpful, since he was following her, but it felt physically good. Red-faced and panting after one such run, she glared at her unruffled bodyguard.

"It's not fair," she huffed and puffed, wiping a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "How can you run three miles and barely break a sweat? It's ridiculous."

Bones handed her a bottle of water. 

"It's because I do it regularly, your highness. Staying in shape is kind of a job requirement."

His hazel eyes twinkled at her and she took a long drink to keep herself from remarking on just how much she appreciated said fitness. The tight shirt didn't do anything to hide those glorious muscles. Was that a six-pack?? He read her mind anyway, judging by the slight smirk. 

She wondered if he'd found her shoe the night they'd talked last. It had been a crazy idea, but she wanted to subtly let him know she wasn't giving up. 

Two days later, she hosted an excited party of schoolgirls for a royal tea. Every so often the queen would pick a school and invite the children to tour the palace and stay for tea. It used to irritate Jemma somewhat, but the looks of excitement on their faces as they walked around the grounds that day were infectious, now that she'd taken the time to actually look.

Some were very shy and clung to their teacher, but Jemma tried to interact with as many as she could. As they looked around the great ballroom, she heard one girl say to herself, "It's even bigger than daddy said it was! Wow!"

Figuring her to be the child of a politician or nobleman, Jemma questioned, "Your dad's been here, sweetie?"

"Oh, Yes," the girl replied, brown pigtails bobbing, "He works here."

"What does he do? I might know him." Jemma replied, curious.

"Course you do. He's your bodyguard," the girl said proudly.

Jemma stared at the girl more closely in shock, wondering why she hadn't picked up on the family resemblance before. There were those dimples, hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"You're Joanna?" She asked, amazed.

"Yes I am. I was so excited to finally get to meet you. I've asked Daddy a LOT if he could bring you over to meet me, but he just kept saying "I'll see". It was really frustrating. Then our school got picked to go today." 

"Well, Joanna, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jemma. Your dad is really, really good at his job and he's told me about you."

"Good things?" Joanna asked warily.

"Oh, yes," laughed Jemma.

"Is he here? Can I say hi?"

Jemma looked at the time. "He's probably in a meeting right now since it's almost time for him to go home. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about after school today." 

"Oh. I will, believe me."

Joanna looked a little coy and Jemma hoped she didn't get any matchmaking ideas in her head. Goodness knows, Jemma had a hard time getting Bones out of her own head. But she saw the star struck girls off with a smile. Her mom met her afterwards as she was headed back to her rooms.

"You behaved beautifully today, Jemma. I thought you hated doing tours." 

"They're not as bad as I thought," she admitted. "I actually met my bodyguard's daughter, Joanna. She's quite funny and perceptive for her age."

The Queen raised her eyebrows. "Leonard has a daughter? He's never mentioned her to me."

Jemma's heart warmed that Bones had been willing to confide that fact to her.

"Yes. Apparently, the mom died a few years ago. I don't know any other details. I've been working on NOT getting him fired." 

"I'm glad to hear that," Winona said with a tone of deep relief. "Chris was getting fed up with constantly having to replace them. The vetting process takes quite a while and he had even talked about hiring someone who was uninterested in females and would be immune to you."

Jemma turned pink with embarrassment at herself. 

"Yeah. Well, I'd like this guy to stay around, so I promised to behave," she confessed, still blushing.

Winona stared harder. "Jemma?" She asked warningly. "Please don't tell me you've gone and fallen for him."

Jemma looked away, unable to lie about it. 

"Honey, you know this can't end well." She put a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He's staff. And he might not be ready to give his heart away again."

"I know," the princess groaned. "He hasn't done anything wrong. It's all me. I've tried to stop, but I can't help it. He respects me, but treats me like a regular human being. I'm so sick of ass-kissers and blatant fame and fortune hunters. The guys I'm supposed to be interested in are unbearable, except for Spock. But we're not ever going to like each other the way you and Amanda want us to."

She ended her rant with a sad noise and threw herself on a sofa with a dismal expression. Then she looked scared all of a sudden.

"Please don't tell Chris. I don't want him running Leonard off. He really is good at his job."

The imploring look in her daughter's eyes silenced Winona for the time being. 

*********

Downstairs in the main security wing, Leonard had just got out of a meeting discussing logistics for the Queen's upcoming trip to Europe. She and the princess would be spending two weeks traveling through England, France, and Germany. It was a long time to be away, but he'd already promised Jo he would call her every night. Her grandparents were always happy to have her. 

As he was removing his gear and locking it up, Pike came up beside him.

"McCoy. Congrats on making it to five months with us. I think it's a new record for your position."

Leonard grinned wryly as he put his gun in the locker. "Thanks, boss. I let her know early on, there wasn't going to be any nonsense, princess not withstanding. Earning a living by keeping her safe is my priority, not falling prey to her flirting."

Pike nodded approvingly. "Good man. You're by far the best we've had on her. I'm glad you're not letting her get to you. Keep up the good work." 

Right, Leonard thought sarcastically as his employer (and Jenna's stepdad) left the room. Who was he kidding?

Jemma HAD gotten to him, he just wasn't acting on it. The memory of her in that purple gown haunted his dreams and a certain silver shoe was carefully hidden away in a closet at home.

Her smile was like sunshine to him and he looked forward to going to work to see it again. He'd thought no woman but Jocelyn could ever affect him like this, but he was wrong. Little did he know, at that very moment his little girl was beginning to get ideas about a possible stepmom.


	4. Talk On the Plane

Jemma was excited for the trip to Europe, being very fond of travel and sightseeing. She had a list of tourist places to see in between the official diplomatic pomp and circumstance they'd be doing with various premiers and presidents. She boarded the plane with a spring in her step and positively beamed when Bones took the seat beside her. 

Bones seemed to be rather agitated, though and sat down with a tense scowl on his face.

"I may throw up on you," he warned.

"Ummm...You have problems on planes, Bones?" She asked nervously.

He nodded. "Aviophobia. I apologize in advance for any panic attacks or puking."

"It's okay, Bones," she assured him. "Maybe I can chatter enough to keep you distracted for a while." 

"Couldn't hurt," he managed with a weak grin, before leaning back and closing his eyes.

The whole lift-off process, Jemma talked away about nonsense and weird dudes who'd tried to date her, going into great and hilarious detail. Somehow, her hand ended up on his in an extra attempt to soothe his discomfort.

"Did you know I met your daughter, Bones?" She asked, once they were in the air and he'd recovered somewhat.

He opened one eye. "She told me about going to the palace. Girl was practically bouncing off the walls talking about how super nice and pretty you are. I told I'm well aware of that fact."

Jemma felt warm inside at this statement. 

"She definitely takes after her dad," the princess went on, "Uncannily perceptive and she got this look on her face like she was sizing me up for some reason. I wonder what nefarious schemes are going through her young mind right now."

Leonard chuckled to himself. If only she knew. Joanna was much too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Probably plotting to steal the crown. She loves that tiara."

He realized then he hadn't let go of her hand and quickly released it, muttering an embarrassed, "Sorry."

"It's all right, Bones," Jemma assured him with a wink, "I won't tell."

She wouldn't care if he held it the entire trip. It just felt right. 

"How in the world am I gonna survive a two week trip with you?", he asked, looking fondly exasperated.

Jemma shrugged and pulled out a novel to read. "I don't know, Bones. It's a rough job watching out for me, but you're the most determined man I've ever met." 

"If by determined you mean more stubborn than a mule and twice as ornery, then yes, I am."

He did that funny eyebrow raise again, making him look half crazy. Jemma couldn't help it. She giggled. Oh, how she loved him. Despite the impossibility of the situation, the fact that he probably couldn't return it, she was head over heels and falling harder. 

"Just so you now, I'm keeping you, Bones. Consider your job secure." With a devious grin at him, she retreated into her book.

She could hear a muttered, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

He seemed to finally relax though and they settled in for a long flight. 

About three hours in, the princess yawned and shut her book. "I'm bored, Bones. Tell me something interesting about you."

The eyebrow happened again. "Not much to tell, your highness," he said, "Don't understand why you think I'm an international man of mystery."

She grinned. "You are kind of mysterious, though. How did you come to be a bodyguard?"

A strange look came over his face and she quickly backtracked. "If it's too personal, you don't have to tell me. It's just.....You're the first person assigned to me who doesn't continually inform me of your great physical prowess in all areas of life. It was irritating hearing them talk about how much they could bench or how many martial arts they knew." 

"I'm afraid I don't have such an impressive resume, Jemma," Bones admitted, looking at her briefly. "Up until four years ago, I was a doctor: with a great job, a wife, and daughter."

"Whoa," Jemma breathed, "a doctor? Really?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I lived for fixing up people. Saving lives. Then Jocelyn got sick and by the time we caught the cancer, it was too late to save her. There's an old saying "shoemaker's children go barefoot and doctor's wives die young." Turned out to be true. If I'd slowed down enough to pay attention to her the way I should've, she might've had a chance. As it was, she was gone in six months."

"That's awful, Bones," Jemma whispered, feeling sick for what the man had been through. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you and Joanna." 

He swallowed and nodded, echoes of the sadness written on his face.

"Yeah, we were shattered. Jo just cried and cried nonstop for weeks. When I finally went back to work, I hated it. Couldn't stand to set foot in a hospital. Quit two months later."

"Wow."

Jemma remained quiet for a few minutes, thinking over what he'd told her. She blushed to think about her previous behavior and how irritating it had probably been. 

"So you must have made it through training really well and impressed someone a lot to get assigned a job at the palace. Some of these guards have worked for ten years before they get in."

The Princess herself was certainly impressed at his rapid rise. 

Bones shifted a bit in his seat, trying unsuccessfully to fit his long legs comfortably.

"Probably because I was so angry at myself and life in general, I worked an insane amount in the gym to deal with it, so I was too exhausted to think and poor Jo wouldn't have to see me like that. My personal trainer had connections here and next thing I know, Pike's offering me a new career opportunity. Course, I had to learn how to disable a threat and handle a gun during that which wasn't really my cup of tea, but I passed it okay." 

"Good to know you can take down the bad guys, Bones," she teased, easing the conversation back to lighter ground.

"Why, when I first met you, I thought Pike hired you solely for that do-not-mess-with-me scowl. I bet Joanna doesn't dare disobey when you give that look." He shook his head.

"You'd be surprised," he said. "She's got an obstinate streak in her." 

The far away, gentle smile on his face when he talked about Joanna made Jemma's heart squeeze. How she wanted to hug them both tightly and never let anything hurt them again. All the rest of the flight, she told him stories of her rambunctious childhood and kept him so entertained, he forgot to be nervous when they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this with a heavy heart tonight. So sad about Anton. May he rest in peace.


	5. The Trip To Europe

Jemma's tour of Europe left her with many new admirers everywhere she went. Her escapades were well-known to the British, as she'd spent a year there in college. If they were disappointed by her sedate behavior, well, they didn't say anything.

In between the official meetings and niceties, She dragged Bones to her favorite places and even though he didn't care for the rainy weather, the way her face lit up with enthusiasm as she showed him her old haunts more than made up for it. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his resolve (and his heart). 

The French adored her and she adored them in return. Leonard was kept busy keeping up with her as she saw the sights and swept through the city of Paris, from the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre. She was continuously stopping to send snapchats to Nyota and her other friends, which tried Leonard's patience greatly, though she made an awfully cute tourist. 

He grumbled about the food, complaining that the human body was not meant to digest that stuff.

"Who in the world thought snails or duck liver was a delicacy?" He griped. "Don't they have anything ordinary here?" 

"I'm afraid not, Bones," Jemma chirped teasingly, amused at his disgruntled expression, "Just pick what sounds like the least crazy option on the menu."

"Well, when I'm down with indigestion, you'll know why," he griped, staring at the menu with a puzzled look which told her he had no idea what it said. 

The whole family took a tour of Versailles and Jemma was taken aback by the opulence and splendor of the historic palace.

"Isn't it magnificent, Bones?" She told her bodyguard while staring at an ornate chandelier in an equally fancy room.

Winona and Pike strolled ahead of them, hand in hand, with Sulu tagging along.

"If you like disgustingly gaudy, yes," he answered somberly examining a gilded chair. "These things don't even look comfortable. What was the point?"

"To show off how rich they were, of course," Jemma answered, thinking how stiff and awkward it would be to wear a giant silk dress like Marie Antoinette.

"What a life," muttered Bones. "I'd take my tiny apartment over this massive thing anyway. It doesn't look or feel like a real home, just a ritzy hotel."

"Excellent observation, McCoy," Pike said from ahead. "Makes me appreciate the modern royal dwellings more. And my nice leather recliner."

Jemma giggled. "Yep. I know how you'll practically hibernate in a that thing and Mom has to drag you out."

"Blabber mouth." Chris retorted, "If you'd ever sat in it, you'd never get out, either."

"He's right," Winona admitted. "I only agreed to marry him when he promised he'd give me my own for a wedding present." 

Leonard chuckled. They were a hoot. "I take it no one's made you such a bargain, Princess?"

Jemma shook her head, enjoying the way he said her title almost like an endearment.>/p>

"Unfortunately, no. They were all insufferably boring or self-obsessed and I'd break it off pretty fast. Most Princes are actually highly overrated. Spock's nice, but we both know we wouldn't work as a couple, despite what everyone thinks." 

She stared pointedly at her mother. "Well, I had to try. I was seriously worried you'd elope with that chef you had a crush on." Jemma's lips tightened.

"Well, since you ran him off, that didn't happen, now, did it?"

Pike sighed. "Let's not bring that up again. You know exactly why I did that and I can't regret it."

Winona subtly intervened and guided her husband away before things could become unpleasant. 

Jemma looked a little stormy as they strolled out into the elaborate gardens and fountains.

"It's so frustrating, Bones. Every guy I like gets scared off by guard dog Chris, even if he's a really great guy. It's part of the reason I flirted with your predecessors so much on purpose."

"You were rebelling?" He asked. She nodded, staring at water streaming from a stone cherub. 

"You know, Jemma," he said after a long pause, looking off into the distance, "When you meet the right guy, whether prince or peasant, he won't be easily scared off. He'll fight to prove himself worthy of you and work his tail off to figure out a way to be together, even if it's highly frowned upon by society."

He looked at her and Jemma saw a hint of what she'd wanted to see: longing with an intent purpose.

"Do you want to be that guy, Bones?" She asked hopefully.

He looked around to make sure Winona and Pike were out of earshot and breathed deeply.

"Yes, Jemma," he said quietly. "So much it scares me sometimes. I'm still in the figuring it out stage and I sure hope you can help me."

Trembling a little, she thought he looked so gorgeous with that bashful appealing gaze directed toward her.

"I'll be happy to, Bones," she replied happily with a slight blush, "I know this is really risky, but I'm known for not giving up on someone I value so highly. But I know there's also Joanna in the picture and there's no way I'd want to mess things up and hurt her, too. So I'm been trying to tone down my impulsive nature for once. I'm willing to do anything to have you forever, Bones."

"Did I ever tell you you're adorable, Princess?" he said fondly with his trademark lopsided grin.

"No, actually," Jemma replied archly, "You've mostly gone with "annoying," "insufferable," or "infant," except for that one time you compared me to Cinderella." 

Leonard flushed a bit and started to walk forward again. It wouldn't do to get too far behind the others or Pike would get riled. Jemma hurried after him, cheeks rosy and countenance glowing with satisfaction.

The rest of their stay in France, Winona wondered at her daughter's sudden non-stop bubbliness and chatter and grew more nervous. But, since Jemma wasn't actively giving her grey hairs by acting up or running away from her protection detail, she'd let it go for now. There was only so long Jemma and Leonard could keep whatever it was up before Chris noticed.

Germany wasn't as fun as they only had two days free, but Leonard didn't grumble much here, finding food that agreed with him and he definitely agreed with. Sadly, he could not indulge in any beverages due to his rather important job, so he and Jemma had skype conversations with Joanna in the evenings.

"It seems like you've been gone forever, Daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Day after tomorrow, honey, as soon as the Queen finishes her business with the German leaders, we'll be on our way back."

"Good," said the young McCoy decisively, "Did you have to beat up any bad guys?"

He shook his head. "I intimidate them so much with my tough guy stare, they don't dare to try and kidnap the Princess."

Joanna rolled her eyes and Jemma giggled.

"That's actually pretty accurate, Jo. His scowl kind of scares a lot of people. Used to scare me before I discovered he's really a giant softie inside." 

"Hey, don't spill all my secrets." He told the princess, pretending to be annoyed, "She'll never respect me anymore."

Joanna suddenly looked gleeful and a little crafty. "It's not a secret, Daddy. Everybody knows you're really nice most of the time. Don't you think he's nice, Princess Jemma?"

Jemma smiled at the smart young lady. "Yes, I most assuredly do, Joanna."

As confident as it was, it was still a major understatement. Jemma was pretty certain now that Bones was as head over heels for her as she was for him, even though they hadn't said the words.

"Good," Joanna said with satisfaction. "Now, did you get me anything cool?"


	6. Found It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troubles ahead!! Chris Pike is still being stubborn.

Jemma reveled in her secret happiness for nearly two weeks after they returned from Europe. She and Bones were extremely careful about not revealing anything in front of her family and he was professional as ever, but, man, when he gave her that look every so often, she always flushed and thrilled inside, giving it right back. Unfortunately, for them, despite all their precautions and never really touching at all, it all came crashing down one day. 

Jemma was preparing to go on an outing with her mother to a local nursing home in order to brighten the old patients day. Before, she wouldn't have had any patience for that, but once she'd gotten over herself, she'd found them rather sweet. After all, they had once been young, too and many of them were very sharp mentally, even though their bodies were failing them. 

Clad in a sharp navy jacket and skirt, she made her way out to the foyer to wait for her mother and Bones. Only, Bones never showed up. A curly haired kid was looking around in the spot Bones usually met her.

"Excuse me, I don't think I've seen you before," she remarked, "Are you a guest or a new staff member?" 

The young man snapped to attention, his thin face beaming.

"Yes!! I am part of ze security detail. My name is Pavel Chekov and Meester Pike hired me to be bodyguard for you, your highness!"

He gave a sweeping bow, which Jemma couldn't help but smile at, but she was also highly alarmed. Where was Bones?? Had Pike decided to run him off, too? Maybe he was just sick...... 

Right. And the world was flat. She was angry, but that would have to wait until later. After all, she didn't want to scare the poor Russian kid his first day on the job. Wasn't his fault Chris was a big meanie.

"You look a bit younger than the guys Pike usually hires and he's very picky," she said with forced calmness. "I'm assuming you're more dangerous than you look?"

The young man didn't seem to take offense and nodded enthusiastically. 

"Oh, Yes, your highness. I am nineteen, but I can stop men three times my size. In Russia, we learn at an early age. Many people have underestimated me and ended up wery sore afterwards."

Despite herself, she smiled at the earnest young fellow, who was as impeccably dressed as any of the royal security team. 

But when she saw, Pike and Winona approaching, the fury came back and she was practically shaking with rage by the time they made it to the car. She leveled an angry glare at her stepfather as they got settled in the limo.

"If you fired him, I'll never forgive you," she hissed.

"Settle down, Jemma." Pike said clearly. "I didn't fire him. He's been reassigned."

"And why is that?" She shot back. "I never complained about him and he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Not yet" Chris said. "But it's been obvious ever since we got back that he's no longer just professionally interested in you and you've certainly shown interest in him, we've seen it on your face more and more frequently."

"Yes, I'm very much in love with him and I'm not ashamed of it," she declared defiantly. "You could have at least given him time to tell me rather than make me think you'd terminated him!" 

Winona tried to calm her daughter unsuccessfully.

"Honey, it's for your own safety. Emotional attachment compromises his ability to keep you safe."

Jemma gave an un-princess-y snort. "You know that's not why you did it. You want me to settle down and when I finally meet someone that made me completely change my mind about commitment, you have to go and interfere because he's not your dream man. Don't be mad when you never get any grandchildren." 

With this shot, she lapsed into icy silence, ignoring all their attempts to explain themselves and all the reasons why she and Bones could never work. She did her best to hide her bad mood from the residents, but sweet Helen, who was quite attached to her, picked up on her inner turmoil. 

"Princess Jemma, something's happened to make you very upset," she observed, laying her wrinkled hand on top of Jemma's. "Don't try to deny it. I raised seven daughters and I know that look. Is it a man?" 

The Princess nodded. "Mom and Chris think it's bad for me to love someone who's staff. But he's a really good guy, with a really good heart and he's honest with me. I haven't found that in any of the princes and dukes and lords they've tried to throw at me." 

"That's too bad, sweetie," Helen said gently. "Don't give up, though. "It might take time for them to get used to the idea, but once they realize you aren't going to let him go, the Queen will relent. I wasn't too sure about Suzy's boyfriend when she first brought him home but the more I saw them together, the more my fears were relieved. He loved her so much." 

Jemma was still quiet on the ride back home, only speaking to Chekov and not so much as giving one glance toward Chris.

"Who is Bones assigned to now?" She asked Winona.

"Sam," was the answer. "And no, Jemma, I did not tattle on you. Chris figured it out on his own."

"Well, I hope he figures something else out, too," she said coolly. "Did either of you even talk to the man, get to understand where he's coming from and how good he is? Face it, if he was some duke, you'd be throwing me at his head by now. He's not a publicity whore or fortune hunter. Leonard McCoy is just a regular guy who dares to love me. I hope you'll come around on this, because I'm starting to think being a princess is highly overrated." 

She stalked around the next couple days like a shadow, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bones. She saw him from a distance heading somewhere with Sam and when they didn't notice her wave, boldly yelled, "Hey, where are you good-looking men going this fine day?"

"Off to Parliament, sis!" Sam replied, "I know you're dying to go with me, aren't you?"

He'd been abroad for the last year, studying in England and now that he was back the two of them were back to their usual banter, but this time she had ulterior motives.

"No thanks, just checking out your security, bro. Nice specimen."

Bones didn't look at her, but his ears turned red, which she took as a positive sign. 

Sam, of course, was oblivious to the current family drama, so he just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to hit on every good looking person on the staff?" he griped.

"Only the special ones," she replied sweetly.

Bones shook his head and she could tell he was smiling from the way his cheeks poofed out. It made the rest of her day a little less dismal, but she still wasn't talking to her stepdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going to keep writing Chekov even though Anton is no longer with us. His memory and character will never die.


	7. A Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close now!! Three more chapters (or four, depending) I can't wait to get to the ending. I something quite special planned for it:)

Leonard could feel the change in the atmosphere around the royal residence after his reassignment. Winona and Pike looked haggard and drawn most of the time and from what he'd heard, Jemma wasn't even speaking to them at all. He sighed as he prepared to go home for the evening.

He'd inadvertently caused this whole mess by going against his good sense and falling for the princess. He was lucky he hadn't lost his job over it. Sam Kirk was interesting and highly intellectual, but he just wasn't Jemma and that was the problem. 

"Ah, Pavel! How's it going with the Princess? Good day today?"

He greeted the young Russian as he entered the "man cave" where the security took their breaks or went off shift.

"Hello, Leonard," Pavel greeted affably, "It was a good day, but the princess does not seem to like me much. I do not know why."

Poor kid, thought Leonard. He had no clue what he'd been thrust into. 

"Don't take it personally, Chekov," he told the tired looking kid. "She's going through a tough time right now and probably isn't too happy with anyone."

He wished he'd had a chance to talk to her about this before Pike had barged on in and informed of him of his new duties. She obviously wasn't giving up all hope, though, judging by the way she'd blatantly flirted with him in front of Sam.

Man, he loved her, irritating as she was. He couldn't help but smile, remembering their fun in Europe and how happy they'd been exploring together. 

"Thinking about someone?" came Pike's voice from behind him.

Leonard was instantly on edge, but did his best to keep calm outwardly.

"If I said no, I'd be the world's worst liar," he answered candidly.

He'd decided honesty was the best policy here and he wasn't going to be ashamed of loving Jemma. Pike's eyebrow went up in surprise. 

"Well, at least you're honest," Pike said ruefully. "Couldn't say that about the last five guys who've been interested in her."

"Including the chef, I take it?" Leonard asked.

"Yes. Jemma took it really hard. He had her totally fooled, but she was angry at me for doing some digging and exposing what he was up to. He would have ruined her!!!"

Pike sounded downright frustrated now. The stress of his stepdaughter's resentment was twisted up with guilt for causing her hurt and anger at the situation. Leonard couldn't fault the man for wanting to protect Jemma, but he needed to set the record straight. 

"Could we talk in your office?" He quietly asked his boss. "I feel like I should explain myself clearly."

Pike looked at him intently, but Leonard didn't back down, holding a steady gaze. His boss finally nodded and motioned him to the door that opened off the main security staff room.

"Have a seat." He pointed vaguely in the direction of a chair and sat down heavily behind his desk, looking weary and resigned. 

"Okay, McCoy. Tell me. How in the world did we get here? You were doing such a fine job at fending her off and then I see you two practically eye sexing all over the place."

Leonard was a little vexed with the way he worded that phrase, but he wasn't in any position to argue about that.

"You know my background and how I came to be here. I didn't set out to fall for her when I started seven months ago and in fact, I found her attractiveness offset by the continual...... aggravation...of her incessant flirting and downright dizzying personality." Pike smiled knowingly.

"But I kept on so I could take care of my little girl and finally she realized I was serious and started showing she has a heart underneath all the fluff. Once I got to understand the real Jemma, then I was in trouble. She hides that brilliant mind behind the sass and thinks she has to be a whole different person to be the perfect princess when she's just fine the way she is. Long and short is, I'm crazy about Jemma in a way I haven't been since Jocelyn. All I want is her to be happy."

His hand curled into a fist as he emphasized those words.

"Do you really think I could look her or my daughter in the eye if I was plotting some nefarious scheme? My momma raised me better than that. You can talk to her if you don't believe me." 

He ended his little speech and waited for a response. Pike sighed and smiled faintly.

"Somehow, I find myself wanting to believe you, Leonard. You're a good man and you don't seem the type to purposely go looking for the limelight. In fact, I'd say it's the opposite. If you did end up with her, would you be able to handle the publicity that came with it?"

The challenge was clear in that statement but Leonard was up to it. 

"Yes, sir, I'd just have to be extra careful about protecting Joanna."

"Of course," Pike said.

His eyes drifted over to an old photo on the wall of him and the Princess fishing together. Jemma was a gap-toothed kid and looking so proud of the small fish she'd caught. Pike was grinning proudly beside her.

"Then you'll understand just why I'm so protective of Jemma. She may not be mine, but I love her like she was. However, I may have misstepped rather badly on this one, not having a talk with her first. She hasn't spoken to me in days and barely says much to anyone at all."

"Yeah. Chekov told me she's not taking it well," Leonard said, wishing he could talk to her again. 

"I'm going to have a talk with Winona about this and see how she's feeling. I know she's seen you two doing your flirting-without-saying-a-word thing."

Leonard looked away, feeling himself getting red. "And here I thought I was pretty good at keeping it on the down low," he muttered.

Pike's eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Sorry, pal. Whatever happened in Europe, you were clearly too far gone to hide it when we got back. I should have had this conversation a long time ago." 

Pike's phone buzzed and he picked up, looking even more stressed by what he heard.

"Bad news?" Leonard inquired nervously.

"Jemma's hacked the system and run off somewhere. She didn't show up for supper and Winona's crazy with worry."

Leonard was out of his chair in an instant. If there was a search, he be darned if he wasn't part of it. The woman he loved might be in danger and he sure wasn't going to sit back on his heels and wait.


	8. Out In The Open

Jemma strolled through the clump of trees in the farthest point of the grounds, emotions swirling. She'd had an argument with her mother and needed to escape for a while.

Winona still didn't think Bones really loved her and kept comparing him to Eduardo, the chef that had turned out to be a scheming tramp. It was apples and oranges to her as Eduardo had been all superficial flattery and smooth lines, while Bones told it like it was and was genuine in his compliments (and love).

She hadn't known any better when she was younger or she would never have listened to the guy. She'd gladly throw away her tiara and dump the title if she could be with Bones.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the hole in the ground until her ankle was twisted sharply around and she was tumbling to the ground with a yelp of pain. 

Ouch. She gasped at the pain in her leg as she pulled it out of the hole. Some creature had evidently made a burrow here and she'd walked right into it. She waited for a few minutes, hoping it would be just a little sprain, but the swelling she saw didn't look good and when she tried to test it, bit back a cry of pain. 

Jemma carefully sat down again, cursing her carelessness. She'd left her phone behind to avoid any contact with her family, none of which she'd been particularly anxious to hear from.

She'd only intended to go out for about an hour, but she'd waited at least two before help arrived. By this time it was dusk and she was getting cold and cramped sitting on the ground, leg throbbing and swelling more and more. She was considering attempting to crawl back to the house when she heard the sound of her stepdad's voice. 

Forgetting their feud in her relief she yelled, "Chris!! I'm over here! I hurt my ankle!!"

Footsteps came running and she was overjoyed to see Bones alongside Chris rushing to her.

"Jemma!! What in the world possessed you? Do you know how many unwanted guests prowl around here?" 

"I wasn't thinking clearly," she admitted, "I only meant to get away for a little bit. Then I stepped in a hole and twisted my ankle. Bones, it hurts too much to walk on." 

Bones was already kneeling by her side, examining the swollen ankle.

"How long have you been here, Darlin?" He murmured to her, causing her to shiver with delight at the way he drawled the endearment. The fact he'd said it in front of Pike was equally significant.

"A couple hours," she confessed, "I purposely left my phone behind."

Bones frowned and Pike heaved a sigh.

"Goodness, Jemma, you like to scare us to death, don't you?"

"Well, if you'd just given Bones a chance to show he's genuine, I wouldn't have been so upset," she said defensively and winced as Bones carefully felt her ankle while examining it. "Ouch!" she whispered, gritting her teeth. 

"Sorry, Jem," Bones apologized. "That's a nasty sprain you've got there. You won't be walking right for a few weeks, I'm afraid. Better get to your doctor as soon as you can."

This was dismal news to Jemma. She had places to go and people to see! She'd have to miss Nyota's big birthday bash in three days, which she'd been looking forward to for some time. 

Chris could be heard in the background, telling Sam and Winona that Jemma was found safe.

"Can't you fix me up, Bones?" She looked imploringly up at him. "I know you know how."

He looked down at her, concern and amusement in his eyes. "For tonight I can, but you'll still need to go see someone who's actually practicing." With that, he scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's get her her back to the house," he said to Pike, who, much to Jemma's surprise, simply nodded and fell in to step beside them. 

Despite her pain, she loved the feeling of being held by Leonard and relaxed against him, putting a hand out to feel a muscular arm. She blinked up at Bones with a happy smile.

"Well, this is a nice consolation for getting hurt," she purred. "I've been dying to get close to you ever since you dragged me out of that club on my birthday." 

Bones set his jaw in determination, even as she could feel his pulse speed up. It only made him more attractive and Jemma reveled in the close up view of the man she was, well, absolutely, insanely, madly in love with.

"How blind can people be?" She wondered out loud. "Refusing to accept the truth about us because we don't meet their expectations? I ran away because Mom just wouldn't get it. I'm amazed Chris hasn't yelled at you for daring to help me." 

"I think he's coming around, Princess," Bones said, glancing down at her for a second. "We had a good conversation just before we went searching for you."

"Oh?" She said, looking at Chris searchingly.

"Yes," confirmed her stepdad, "I may have been wrong about certain things, especially about Leonard loving you. He was practically a human bloodhound, the way he was looking for you. I've never seen such intensity."

Jemma smiled up at Bones, noticing the way his neck was turning red with embarrassment. 

"Awww, Bones. I knew you cared about me. You stayed late after shift, when you could have been home with Joanna."

"Yeah, well, don't go pulling a fool stunt like that again," he grumbled, "what if you'd been bleeding? Or concussed? Or Kidnapped?" 

"The concussed and bleeding would be problematic," she admitted, attempting to soothe him by nuzzling against him, "but I know you and Chris would make any abductors regret the day they were born--after I'd rendered them unable to walk straight."

His eyebrow shot up at this and Jemma giggled. "I did take some self-defense classes, Bones. It's kind of mandatory for someone in my position."

All too soon, Bones was striding up to the back doors and they were being greeted by an anxious Winona and Sam. 

"Jemma Kirk, what were you thinking?" The Queen exploded, aghast at the sight of her daughter in the arms of the man she was so wary of and who she feared had already stolen Jemma's heart.

"I'm thinking that you need to get to know Leonard McCoy before you forbid him from ever seeing me again. I ran off because I was upset you weren't giving him a fair chance," Jenna said wearily, tightening her hold on Bones. "And don't kill him, Sam. He helped find me, after all." 

Sam didn't look about to kill anyone, though. In fact he looked strangely pleased at the sight of his sister clinging to their bodyguard.

"I have no intention of doing so, unless he breaks your heart, Sis." He poked her arm playfully.

"Bring her on in," Winona said, tight-lipped.

Jamie was carried into the family room and set down on the couch. Bones proceeded to surprise her family with the skill and gentleness he ministered to her swollen ankle, being provided with supplies by an eager to help Chekov. 

"You have medical training, Mr. McCoy?"

Winona asked, rather impressed.

"Yes, your majesty," he answered. "I was a surgeon in Atlanta before I changed careers."

The queen almost gaped in surprise. Jemma grinned. Oh boy, was she going to enjoy watching Bones correct her mother's false impressions. She wondered how much of it was actual dislike and how much was simply the dread of letting her only daughter go?


	9. Official

After Bones finished wrapping Jemma's foot and ankle and departed for the night with stern instructions to stay off of it and see the doctor as soon as possible, the princess wasted no time in having a much needed talk with her family on the subject of Bones and her intention of having a relationship with him. 

She told them how she'd been miserable on her birthday, how'd she'd drunkenly flirted with Bones and he'd continued to refuse to give in and take advantage, thus earning a deep respect underneath the frustration.

Even though he'd remained professionally aloof, she'd been drawn to him like a moth to flame the more she'd gotten to know him. She told them what she could about Leonard's past and what drove him, how he was an incredible father, and how much she loved both him and Joanna and wanted to be a part of their little family. 

Not even her mom failed to be moved by her impassioned speech and Sam was certainly impressed.

"Hey, I certainly wouldn't mind having him for a brother-in-law," her brother commented. "He's a pretty stand-up guy and seems to really care about you." 

Pike nodded. "I gathered the same from my conversation with him today. Leonard's in love with Jemma, there's no doubt." 

Winona swallowed hard and sat down beside her daughter, putting an arm around her.

"You love and trust him, sweetie?"

Jemma's face glowed and she shyly said, "Very much, Mom. He proved he wasn't anything like Eduardo a long time ago and I can't imagine loving anyone else." 

The Queen really looked at her daughter and finally understood, inwardly rebuking herself for failing to see the obvious months ago. At the ball, she'd though Jemma was merely going through another crush, but now that she really analyzed the princess's behavior since then, she saw how Jenna had been a different person since she'd met Bones. 

Oh, her personality wasn't changed--she was still bubbly and vivacious and social, but she wasn't the rebel and serial flirt anymore and she'd actively taken more of a hand in social causes and bringing happiness to people in need. She'd been much happier herself, as well. Right now, the look on her face was very similar to the one Winona herself had worn back when she was falling for George. Even a queen could admit she was wrong on occasion. 

She wrapped her daughter in an embrace.

"Oh, Jemma. You're absolutely right and I've been in total denial. If you're this happy together, I won't stand in your way, but I'll have a talk with him so he realizes just what's involved with possibly marrying a princess. It might be quite an adjustment for him and his daughter." 

"Yes", Jemma acceded, "But he practically lives here, anyway. Small hurdle in the grand scheme of things."

She yawned. "Help me up to bed, please?"

"Sure thing, Jemma," said her brother with a good will, and Sam and Chris then hauled her up the stairs to her room, where she sank into her bed, happy and exhausted. 

The very next day, after her visit with the doctor, who told her almost the same thing Bones did, she waited nervously in the den while Winona had that talk with Leonard. Sam attempted to keep her occupied with the chess board, but she was so distracted, he beat her easily three times.

"This isn't any fun, Jem!" He complained, putting away the board. "You aren't putting any effort into not losing." 

"Sorry." She apologized with a sigh. "Turns out I'm too worked up wondering what Mom and Bones are talking about. Our future is riding on the results of this conversation. If I could get up and pace, I would." 

"Think positive, Jemma," encouraged her brother. "You know Mom's salivating at the prospect of you settling down and getting an instant grandchild. Leonard said Joanna thinks you hung the moon. I bet you'll be the coolest stepmom ever."

Jemma smiled faintly. "Give us a chance to actually date, Sam, before you start planning the wedding. Everything's had to be so covert and on the sly, we haven't so much as hugged or held hands yet."

"The Horror!!" Sam said, pretending to be aghast. "Jemma T. Kirk, unable to get her paws on her man! Deplorable! Is that why you were gripping him so tightly when he was carrying you to the house last night?" 

Jemma punched him. "You should be thankful I'm taking the pressure off of you, ungrateful brother. You're the heir to the throne. You're supposed to provide lots of mini-Kirks to continue the Royal line, Slacker."

She scrunched up her nose at her irritating sibling. 

"It's not like I didn't try to find a future princess," Sam said, "But they either liked the position more than me, or hated the thought of living in the spotlight."

They have each other a sympathetic look. "First family problems," said Jemma knowingly. "I'm still holding out hope for you, though." 

As she reached for the remote to turn on the TV, thinking to pass the time with some mindless channel surfing, the door opened at last. Jemma perked up, seeing her mother returning, practically dragging Leonard behind her. Not that he'd needed to be dragged mind you, if the look on his face was any indication. Winona just moved really fast once she'd made up her mind. 

"Well? You satisfied, Mom?" She asked breathlessly, eyes darting back and forth between the queen and Bones.

"Yes, darling," Winona said rather tearfully, "I have been a complete and utter idiot. No wonder you weren't interested in those aristocrats I tried to throw at you. Forgive me?" 

Jemma pulled herself up to balance on one leg to hug her mother. "Of course, Mom. I'm glad you decided to hear him out. He really is great."

Winona returned the embrace and motioned Leonard over.

"Now, now. Don't be shy, Leonard. Sam and I are just leaving. Aren't we, Sam?"

She gave her son the patented Mom Eye, which had him reluctantly heading towards the door with her as she released Jemma and helped her sit down again.

"Have fun and behave yourselves now," she cautioned the two of them.

Then the door was shut behind her and Jemma was alone in the den with her Bones. They stared at each other for awhile before Jemma spoke up, almost unable to believe it could be real.

"So are we official, Bones?" She asked him, thinking how delectable he looked in that dark green shirt that brought out his eyes.

He crossed the room and sat down beside her, the dimples appearing in his fine chin as he smiled at her.

"Guess we are, Jemma. Your mom has given her approval and I'm assuming you also approve."

She beamed at him as she took his hand in hers, scooting closer and snuggling against him.

I sure do, handsome," she said in a low voice, "Because I'm crazy in love with you, Leonard McCoy." 

The blush that spread over her face at this admission was adorable to him and he smiled tenderly at the glowing princess. Those blue eyes were even more electric up close, brimming with emotion.

"I love you, too, Darlin, and I'm so glad to finally get to say it."

Her exuberant smile was cut short by their first kiss as Leonard took possession of her lips with his most decisively and thoroughly. 

All she told Sam afterward when he interrogated her was that Bones could kiss like no one's business and it certainly wasn't any of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!! One more chapter (unless people want me to write a wedding snippet, too). Prepare for fluffy feels.


	10. He's a Doctor AND Prince Charming

Jemma and Leonard's relationship flourished, despite the public bewilderment and downright skepticism that she would be content with someone like him.

Joanna, however, found it very romantic and was pleased that her father was dating a princess--and a very cool princess at that. She got to see the palace many times now and had frequent tea parties with the Queen and Princess. 

Jemma found support from Spock and Nyota, who were now dating each other. Since she'd had to miss her friend's party, Ny had visited her while she was waiting for her ankle to heal and they had a good conversation about men. Jemma finally divulged the details of her long held secret and how wonderful it was when they'd finally been able to express their feelings.

"I'm happy for you, hon," Nyota said, "you've finally found someone you love who deserves you. Remember what a donkey's behind that Harrison man was?" 

Jemma chuckled, thinking back on an ill-fated matchmaking attempt by her mother with an insufferable, full of himself, English lord.

"Yep. Mom won't even mention his name around here."

"Who knew all it would take was a hot southern guy with a cute kid to get you all starry eyed?" 

"No one," said Jemma with a smile. "I sure wasn't expecting it. Just goes to show you, social status is not a true measure of quality."

"Indeed," agreed Nyota, and Jamie exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, you even SOUND like Spock. You've got it bad." They dissolved into fits of giggling. 

When it was time for the annual charity fundraiser for the children's hospital, Jemma was inspired to do something radically different, now that she was back on her feet.

She'd proposed to act out the story of Cinderella as a play, with the royal family all included in the cast. It would be fun and she'd secretly thought about it ever since Bones had compared her to Cinderella. 

Understandably, they were somewhat skeptical but Jemma was prepared for the arguments against.

"It doesn't have to be really fancy. We could invite families who have kids in the hospital for free and everybody else pays a small admission that goes right to the hospital. I know people who could do props and stuff. We'd have plenty of time to get ready, since it's a couple months away. Pretty please?" 

When Jemma asked like that, even Pike couldn't say no to her. Now, all she needed was to get her Prince Charming on board. Bones was extremely uneasy when she asked him.

"I'm your boyfriend, not an actor," he groaned, causing Jemma to dissolve into laughter remembering the time he'd refused to be her teddy bear and worded it almost the same way. 

"Awww, come on, Bones," she implored, "All you have to do is dance with me, look smitten, and put the shoe on my foot and then kiss me. That doesn't require too much acting, does it? And besides, I've got a part for Joanna, too." 

Something seemed to click in Bones's brain, because he suddenly smiled and kissed her hand.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I might be able to make a go of it. You do make a gorgeous Cinderella, after all. And Jo would love to be a part of it, I'm sure." 

Jemma gave him a hearty kiss as thanks and tripped away to continue her planning, leaving a suddenly smiling Leonard behind to do some planning of his own. One word had triggered a memory and he got an idea. If he was going to make a fool of himself, he'd make it memorable at least. 

The whole household and most of the staff ended up getting swept up in the excitement of Jemma's idea. Scotty was designing props and special effects, Winona was hunting up costumes, Jemma was writing the script (with help from her friend Gaila), and Pike was setting things in motion. 

It made their days very busy, but Jemma was having so much fun, she didn't mind. Then they started rehearsing and the hilarity began.

Joanna was quite happy in her role as assistant to the fairy godmother (Gaila). Chekov was the herald, Sam, a bumptious lord, Chris and Winona the King and Queen, Jemma's old teacher was an excellent wicked stepmother, and Nyota and Christine, Jemma's nurse friend, were the equally wicked stepsisters. 

It took Bones a bit to relax and settle down, and Jemma found his post-rehearsal commentary rather hysterical.

"What kind of dumb-ass Prince forgets what Cinderella looks like? You could be standing in a sea of blondes and I'd still pick you out in a heartbeat."

"You know, if people turned into pumpkins at midnight, it would make my job a whole lot easier."

"Who in the world thought a glass slipper was a good idea? If it breaks, you'll end up with a lot of blood and stitches in your pretty foot. Thank common sense, we're using plastic." 

"Oh, Bones, You grump. I love you." Jemma sighed after the fourth practice,"You'll look splendid in your princely garb, I can hardly wait."

"Better than being in a dunk tank, I guess," was his pessimistic response. 

Dress rehearsal was quite interesting, with everybody getting used to their fancy dress, or "rags" in Jemma's case. Joanna pranced and preened in her pink and green fairy costume, bringing smiles to everyone's faces. 

During the ball scene, Jemma and Leonard were so gobsmacked by the sight of each other all decked out, they nearly forgot their lines. The princely uniform Bones wore made him look regal and emphasized his broad shoulders. Jemma's airy blue gown showed off her striking eyes and graceful figure as she swished around in a swirl of satin. Lovestruck was kind of the point, though, so they settled into the dance with concentration, real-life chemistry plainly obvious for all to see.

"Is there anything you're not good at, Bones?" She asked in amazement, as she was guided skillfully around the stage. 

"Many things, Princess." He replied, "you'll find them out eventually."

"Maybe," she answered thoughtfully, "But your good qualities strongly outweigh them."

"Glad you think so, Darlin. But if you'd seen me five years ago, you wouldn't have said that.

Jemma shrugged. "And I wasn't anything to write home about either, back then. We've grown." 

Soon the clock struck midnight and Cinderella was running away, shoe slipping off in her haste to escape before her dress turned back to rags. That reminded her of the ball she'd first had a real conversation with him and left her silver shoe behind deliberately. Since he'd never mentioned it, she figured someone else had picked it up or taken it as a souvenir. 

The actual performance was an absolute blast. Nyota and Christine played their roles with relish, tormenting and snubbing poor Cinderella to tears and despair.

After they'd ripped her pitiful attempt at a ball gown to shreds, the fairy godmother appeared and offered her a dream come true. 

Then she was transformed and had her dreamy dance with the prince at the ball. 

"I could get used to this," she whispered to Bones happily. He didn't say a word, but looked at her lovingly and she felt she could fly, her heart was so light. "I am so marrying him," she thought. 

Midnight struck and she fled to her old life, leaving the prince to wonder "Who was that girl?"

A search followed, with the herald going house to house searching for the girl whose foot the shoe had belonged to. Cinderella was locked in her room when the Royal company arrived. The simpering stepsisters failed to fit their feet in the shoe and the prince turned away in disappointment when a song rang out and he stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice. 

The stepmother was ordered to bring out the girl, which she did with much reluctance and Cinderella emerged, lovely even amidst the streaks of dirt on her face and the patched brown dress.

The prince was unfazed and requested to try the shoe on her. She acquiesced with a shy smile and sat down on the stoop. 

But when the Prince knelt before her, the shoe Leonard pulled out was not the same one she had danced in earlier. Rather, it was the strappy, sparkling, stiletto style she'd left for him to find all those months ago. She could still see the writing on it: To Bones From Cinderella. She looked up and he was grinning nervously at her. 

"Shall I?" He whispered, his gaze making her heart pound with an meaning she was beginning to understand. The Princess could only nod and soon her long missing shoe was slipping easily on and being buckled by surprisingly nimble fingers. 

And then he really went off script. Remaining on his knee, he pulled another object out of his pocket--a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

"Princess, will you marry me?" His earnest hazel eyes bored into hers and her breath caught in her throat. A few gasps could be heard from the audience, who by now had caught on to the altered ending. 

Jemma beamed through tears of joy and gave a resounding "Yes!" that brought forth cheers and wild applause from their select guests.

"You're so sneaky, Bones! How did you pull this off?" She asked as the ring went on her finger.

"A little help from your mom and Uhura," he replied triumphantly. "Now, I believe I'm supposed to kiss you." 

His voice deepened to a sexy drawl and Jemma practically melted against him when he pulled her to her feet. The curtain dropped as Princess Jemma kissed her Prince Charming soundly. 

Behind the scenes, a happy little fairy danced for joy and the "wicked stepsisters" rushed to hug their newly engaged friend. Queen Winona looked on mistily, arm in arm with her husband. "Well, Chris," she mused, "I guess we've got a royal wedding to look forward to. And to think, we all thought he was just a common bodyguard."


	11. Happy Ever After

"Oh, goodness, Princess Jemma, you're so beautiful!"

Joanna's mouth was agape as she stared at her soon to be stepmom arrayed in her wedding gown. It was so long and white and sparkly!! Joanna had arrived with her Grandma all dressed in her pretty pink flower girl outfit and went right away to the room where the bride was waiting. He eyes widened when she saw Jemma standing there looking every inch the princess she was: gown, veil, and jeweled tiara.

"Hi, Eleanor, Joanna," greeted the princess warmly. She looked really happy, Joanna thought.

"Hi, Princess Jemma. You look really, really, pretty," Jo told her shyly.

"Thank you, sweetie. You're looking fabulous yourself," the bride answered, opening her arms to accept her future mother-in-law's hug.

The whole wedding was an emotional storm for Winona Kirk. Her baby girl was getting married and she kept melting down in very un-Queenly fashion. After Sam escorted her to her seat, it was only a matter of time before the waterworks began. And the tears did come as she watched her daughter walk down the aisle beside Chris, glowing with excitement.

The soft lighting reflected off the beadwork of her wedding gown, creating the effect that she was literally sparkling. She sniffled again as they reached the front and Chris hugged Jemma, whispering something in her ear, making her smile crookedly before he let her go and Leonard took her arm.

She was glad to see the easy interaction between her husband and daughter. Marrying him had turned out to be a very good decision.

Sam Kirk was not the type to cry, nor would he admit it if he did, but he couldn't deny the lump in his throat as he watched his little sister reciting her wedding vows. From where he stood, behind the groom, he could see her face clearly and the open, honest, trusting, expression on her face as she gazed into her groom's eyes. It was something he'd rarely seen on her before and this made him even more certain that Leonard was perfect for her.

Nyota Uhura was thinking similar thoughts from her place beside Jemma. Wow, had the girl landed herself a quality catch, she mused with a smile. Leonard's accent was decidedly thicker with emotion as he swore to love and cherish the woman holding his hands. The way he picked up Jemma's hand and kissed it after putting on her wedding ring made her melt a little inside.

"Come on, Bonesy, that was really sedate for a first kiss!" the bride playfully complained as she walked back down the aisle hand in hand with her new husband. Leonard shook his head at her, grinning naughtily.

"What I wanted to do wasn't appropriate in this formal setting, sweetheart," he drawled. "I promise I'll make it up to ya later."

He gave her a sly wink and she grinned at the prospect. "I'll hold you to that, love."

Well, he'd sure made good on his word, she thought dazedly that evening. They'd had their dreamy first dance and at the end, he'd twirled and dipped her like they were dancing a tango, then leaned over her and kissed her senseless.

Ummmm.. She thought, looking up into the twinkling, hazel eyes, "Great start, honey!" she gasped out. "I think my brain's floating somewhere in the stratosphere."

His grin grew smug and he drew her upright to many cheers and catcalls.

 

Chris Pike was selfishly pleased to get to have Jemma all to himself for the father-daughter dance. Things had been in such a whirlwind, they hadn't really had time to really talk and there were plenty of things he'd wanted to tell his stepdaughter. She looked so lovely tonight, radiant and glowing with happiness.

"When I first looked at you when you were a newborn, I swore up and down at the unfairness that George would never get to meet you," he told her softly as she swished alongside him, "how you'd never have a father. And I wondered again and again over the years if I was doing right by his girl. But I look at you and I see a lovely, confident, caring woman that I'm proud to call my daughter."

Jemma's eyes misted over and she swallowed the lump in her throat before softly answering.

"And you stuck around despite all the crap I gave you. I'm really thankful Mom, Sam, and I get to have you in our lives. You make a good dad, Chris." He hugged her close when the song came to an end.

Spock was puzzled by human wedding customs and the purposes thereof. They were downright illogical and superstitious to his Vulcan sensibilities. He pretended to be completely uninterested as the unmarried women attempted to catch the bridal bouquet of pink roses. But he thought Nyota was very pleasing to the eye in her sleek gold bridesmaids dress and he decided that he could put up with the absurdity to watch her graceful movements.

Eleanor McCoy was quite pleased with the positive changes in her son's life since he'd been around the Kirk family. Joanna had raved to her about the pretty princess and how daddy liked her a lot and she'd dismissed it as the wishful thinking of a young girl who missed her momma. Then her son had admitted that he was indeed dating the Kirk girl and Queen Winona herself had invited Eleanor to dinner at the royal residence! What a cute couple they made, she thought, watching them cutting the cake and feeding each other bites. Jemma balanced Len so well, it was quite charming and Joanna felt comfortable with her which was a great relief to Eleanor. She was happy to finally see her boy happy.

Leonard had said most of his goodbyes and was waiting for the ladies to emerge from changing out of their wedding gear. He'd certainly never forget the sight of Jemma in that gorgeous creation of satin and crystals with the veil floating behind her, blue eyes big and bright. But now, it was time to get away and have some private celebration. Joanna had departed, yawning, after many hugs and reassurances, a good hour ago and he was more than ready to hit the road.

Presently, she came tripping out, blonde curls released from their updo now bobbing around her shoulders and dressed in a denim jacket over a red dress.

"Ready to go, gorgeous?" He asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Very ready, Bones," she replied, a faint color spreading on her face.

"Good," he smiled and took her hand to run the gauntlet of last goodbyes.

When they were settled in the limo, though, she stripped off the jacket, revealing the sultry red dress he remembered from that time at the club.

"You didn't!?" He gasped, as she practically climbed into his lap.

"I did," she whispered low against his ear. "I know you like it, Bones. So I saved it just for you."

His brain started to short out as she began kissing his jaw and running her hands over him.

"Princess, you're gonna be the death of me yet," he groaned, then pulled her closer to kiss that smirk off her face. She was a menace to his sanity, but by golly, he loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote, folks! I can't believe this little one shot turned into my longest fic yet!! I will post a pic of Jemma's dress on my Tumblr, @janeykath318 if you'd like visual aid. I had so much fun writing this!!! Thanks for all the feedback and comments, it really helps me keep going.


	12. Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was re reading and editing this fic to post to Tumblr, I was inspired to write a bonus chapter. There's a little bit of angst relating to past miscarriages, but mostly fluff and canoodling.

Leonard woke up to a sight he'd never tire of: his beautiful wife beside him, blonde hair spread out over the pillow and a sleepy smile on her face. 

"You're looking pleased this morning, darlin'." He observed, turning on his side to see her better. "Care to share why?" 

Jemma had her hand resting lightly on her stomach, which just barely showed the swell where the baby was growing. 

"Good morning, handsome," she replied happily, slipping her other hand in his. "I'm happy because I've made it to twenty weeks and I think I'm feeling little flutters inside me." 

"Now that's the kind of news I like to hear, beautiful," he replied, leaning in to kiss her. "No nausea?"

"Ssh. I'm trying not to jinx it," she said in a whisper. "I'm starting to actually let myself hope this time. It feels more real being able to feel him or her." 

He nodded around the lump in his throat and let his hand wander to her stomach.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart." He said. "I've got good feelings about this pregnancy." 

Jemma had had two miscarriages previously, one at seven weeks and one at twelve and she'd been very rigorously following all her doctor's advice to try to improve the chances of carrying to term. This time, they hadn't yet told anyone other than Chris and Winona, given how hard Joanna had taken the last heartbreak. She really, really wanted a little brother or sister and Bones had done a lot of talks involving patience and how sometimes babies didn't make it. 

Jemma giggled at the ticklish feeling of his stubble on her tummy as he kissed her little bump and murmured to their unborn child. Bones had been so supportive of her in the hard past couple of years, she didn't know how she'd have made it through the crushing pain without him there to comfort her and cry with her. Bless that Bodyguard turned husband, she thought, giggling when his whiskers hit a ticklish spot.

Having succeeded in eliciting several more giggling fits, Leonard lay back down and nuzzled against her. 

"So, you think you'll start telling people soon?"

"Joanna, at least. Probably Spock and Nyota as well," Jemma said thoughtfully. "But the public announcement can wait until after Sam and Aurelan's wedding. It would be rude of me to stomp on their special day."

Her brother was finally tying the knot and bringing a new princess into the family, five years after Jemma had married her Bones. The kingdom was in a high state of anticipation, awaiting the big day in two weeks and Winona and Chris were very busy making preparations. 

Leonard had decided to go back to his first love of fixing people and worked part time at a small practice nearby. Jemma was immensely proud of him for overcoming his demons and rediscovering his passion for medicine. 

Joanna was now twelve years old and on the verge of teen hood, a thought that had both Leonard and Jemma very nervous. Stepmotherhood had been an interesting journey for Jemma, but she and Jo had reached an understanding and were in good terms--for now. Who knew what puberty would do to it? 

"I think I'll tell her at breakfast," the princess declared, reluctantly untangling herself from both the sheets and Bones. "Maybe surprise her out of her morning grump." (Like her father, Joanna was not a morning person). 

Leonard grinned and sat up, looking unfairly hot with his scruff, bedhead, and muscular torso on full display. Jemma had to force her legs to carry her to the bathroom, even as her brain said "stay!!" She shook her head, smiling to herself as she got ready for the day. She'd consider herself the luckiest woman in the world, being married to him. 

Joanna's reaction to Bones telling her "We have something to tell you," was priceless.

"Is Jemma knocked up again?" She asked eagerly. 

Leonard choked on his eggs, Winona sat paralyzed with shock, and Chris's face turned beet red as he struggled to contain his mirth. Jemma, meanwhile, was howling with laughter. 

"Yes, Jo, Jemma is pregnant," Leonard managed at last, "but I don't want to hear you using that crude term again. It's not polite." 

"Oh," the girl said. "I didn't know that. Maya and Leslie were talking about Leslie's big sister getting pregnant and how her mom and dad were mad at her and I thought it was okay. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Jemma. I didn't mean to." 

Jemma shook her head, struggling to compose herself.

"It's alright, Jo," she assured her step daughter. "I know you didn't mean offense. Next time, ask me or your dad if you hear a word or phrase you're not sure about, okay?" 

"Okay," Jo said quietly. "Do you know when the baby will be born?" 

"Sometime in December, sweetie. That's what I'm hoping." 

She patted her tummy and grinned again, resuming her breakfast. The morning sickness hadn't flared up so far and she was going to take advantage of the respite to nourish herself. 

"I take it you're feeling better today, honey?" Winona asked, watching her devour her eggs with relish. 

"Oh, definitely," Jemma beamed. "I think I'll be able to go with you to the dedication of the new academy today. Oh, and I think I felt the baby move for the first time. It was like little flittering angel wings inside me." 

Winona's eyes filled with tears and she got up to embrace her daughter. 

"Oh, sweetheart. There's nothing like it, is there?" 

"Nope," Jemma agreed mistily. "I can't wait to make you guys the sappiest grandparents around. That includes you, Chris." 

Chris raised an eyebrow, a placid smile on his face.

"Me? Sappy? Where would you ever get that idea?" 

"Only the mountains of evidence in our photo albums," Jemma replied. "Big, tough, security guys are really teddy bears inside. Aren't they, Bones?" She grinned at her husband, who sighed long-sufferingly. 

"If you say so, Darlin'."


End file.
